Since deployment of 4G communication systems, to meet the ever increasing demand for wireless data traffic, efforts have been made to develop improved 5G or pre-5G communication systems. As such, 5G or pre-5G communication systems are also called “beyond 4G network” or “post LTE system”.
To achieve higher data rates, utilization of the extremely high frequency band (e.g. 60 GHz mmWave band) is considered to implement 5G communication systems. To decrease path loss and increase the transmission distance in the extremely high frequency band, various technologies including beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (massive MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antennas, analog beamforming, and large scale antennas are considered for 5G communication systems.
To improve system networks in 5G communication systems, technology development is under way regarding advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (cloud RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving networks, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception interference cancellation, and the like.
In addition, advanced coding and modulation (ACM) schemes such as hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are also under development for 5G communication systems.